Dinosaur King- Lina's Adventures
by AnimeGeek8
Summary: Lina is a girl who's been an orphan most of her life. Her and her brother both were on the streets when the Ancients found them. They took both Lina and her brother in and went on an expedition to save the dinosaurs. After everything went down, she was living with the Alpha Gang, and her new legal guardian Seth. Follow Lina on her journey to find a new life, and new friends.
1. My dreadful life

**Chapter 1- My dreadful life**

My name is Lina Sanchez. I have been living with the Alpha Gang for as long as I could remember. I have been growing up, wondering what it's like outside of Zeta Point. The only friends I have are Rod, and Laura; who are both younger than I am.

I'm a twelve year old girl with striking black hair. My eyes are a crimson red that glimmer in the shadows. I also have fair, olive white skin. I'm usually seen in her black hoodie, which underneath I wear my Alpha Gang shirt and I also wear black jeans. I am always seen wearing my knee-high, high heeled boots.

I've always dreamt about going outside of Zeta Point and making friends with other kids my age. Maybe, just maybe I would get that chance one day.

* * *

_**My whole life changed that single day in the past. That was the day I lost my brother –Richie- and my guardians. He and I were both orphans when the Ancients found us, hiding in the alleyways. They had both brought us with them on their expedition to the Cretaceous period, since we were both a tremendous help with their research. **_

_**Earlier, they both had discovered the Stone Plate that contained seven parts; though the middle stone was split into two parts. They had discovered that inside the stone plates were the spirits of the long extinct dinosaurs, we were so eager about.**_

_**My brother and I, the Ancients, the Ancients butler, another paleontologist by the name of Dr. Z, his lackeys, his grandchildren, and the Ancients assistant Seth; all went on this expedition. When we were on this expedition, the Ancients - Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia – discovered how to turn real live dinosaurs into cards. **_

_**What they didn't see was that Dr. Z and his lackeys were waging battles behind Dr. Ancient's. He had also made move cards for the dinos. A few times, Dr. Ancient caught Dr. Z messing with the dinos and was always lecturing him on not doing that. **_

_**The whole card conversion was only supposed to take two months, but after six months we were only ten percent complete. **_

_**Dr. Z's defiance brought about another unexpected issue. During the expedition, Dr. Cretacia was pregnant with her child. Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia were planning on returning to the future for the baby's birth, to resume the project back at home, but when they let the team know; anger erupted from Dr. Z. He didn't seem to want to go back, as if he had other plans in the Cretaceous period.**_

_**Somehow, our time machine was messed up, so we were stuck in the age of the dinosaurs where the baby was born. The Ancients were very proud of their baby and named him Rex. They also hung an ornament around his neck. **_

_**The Ancients knew they were in danger and told their butler to protect Rex, as well as Richie and I. They requested that we go back to the future in case of an emergency. **_

_**We worked night and day on the time machine in hopes of fixing it. When the repairs were finally completed, we were taking the time machine to its final warp test. **_

_**I don't remember anything else besides waking up to see that the Ancients, along with Rex were gone. Jonathon was missing as well. But I was mostly worried about my brother. He and the others were nowhere in sight, leaving me with Seth as my legal guardian, Dr. Z, his lackeys, Helga his housekeeper, and his grandchildren who I come to be friends with.**_

* * *

_**On my twelfth birthday, Seth gives me a part of the original Stone Plate that the Ancients discovered. He gave me the middle stone which was also the half that had the gems on it. He said that he had collected this piece when the others were separated. **_

_**He never gave me anything like a dinosaur or an Alpha Scanner to use it. He then scowled and walked off.**_

* * *

When I wake up, I have sweat beading down my forehead. I had been plagued by nightmares ever since the day they all disappeared. I was only ten at the time of the 'accident' and I'm still waiting for their return. But of course, they still never returned.

I rolled out of bed and hopped to my feet. It was nine o'clock in the morning and I wasn't in any mood to get up. I then went to the bathroom and began getting ready for the day. I wear my usual outfit that includes my Alpha Gang t-shirt, my black hoodie, my black jeans and my boots. My morning began like any other. As usual I never wanted to leave my room, and I had my reasons to stay in here. Most of the people who lived here were very cruel to me. Though I got along with Rod and Laura, fairly well.

I then hear a knock on my door. "It's open." I say; letting the person (people), outside know to come in. The door swung open and Rod with his younger sister Laura runs to me.

"Good morning, Lina!" Laura says, encasing me in a hug, while smiling.

"Good morning to you as well, Lina." Rod tells me, smirking as his sister is giving me a tight hug.

"Morning, you two." I say, sleepily. Laura finally releasing me.

"You look tired, Lina. Is something bothering you?" He asks me.

I yawn and try to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "No, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep well last night." I tell him, still sounding tired.

"Alright…I was just checking." He tells me.

_He of all people should know I'm not okay. _I think. _He knows what's bothering me, Laura does as well. To me, this whole place is as bad as damnation itself. _I think, though the expression on my face not changing. _I want to get out of this prison, away from that demon— _My thoughts are cut off by the same person I wanted to get rid of in my life.

"Rod, Laura. Helga wants to see you both." He tells them. I hated his voice; his cold, emotionless voice. But he was always softer with other people than with me.

Rod and Laura leave the room waving. "Alright, see you, Lina!" They both go along the corridor to see Helga.

Seth stared at me. He was always watching to see if I would crack under pressure, but I never would. "Do you still believe? The Ancients and your brother? Will they return?" I would always nod at this question. "Naïve, give it up already. They won't come back," He told me, smiling evilly.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here?" I counter his words. Seth sighed annoyed as well as angrily. He would always be like this to me; cold, angry and annoyed. Even when I had done nothing wrong, he let me feel his hatred.

He then decided to pull my hair to get me to listen to him. "That's not the proper way of greeting a person in the morning, Lina." His harsh voice echoing in my head.

"Of course not! But how am I supposed to know?" I tell him, purposely trying to get on his nerves.

"Be a good girl and follow me." He turned and his body language told me to follow him. When went out to the beach where I saw the Alpha Gang, Dr. Z, Rod and Laura, and Helga walking off. "Dr. Z." Seth says getting his attention. I follow, calmly beside him.

"Ah, Seth my boy. How are the repairs on the time machine coming?" He asks Seth, patiently.

"They're coming along fine, but I've discovered I'm missing some parts. It looks like we'll need to get them delivered." Seth tells him, smoothly.

"How can we? We're stuck in a different time period." Rod comments, sadly.

"Yes, that could be a valid point." Dr. Z replies, stroking his beard. "But more importantly we have to find my dinosaur cards that were scattered all over the world when that time machine broke." He says, then noticing that Laura has an Alpha Scanner. "Well, what's this I see? Were you using it on Terry earlier?" He asks, pointing his finger at her.

Laura just smiles and says, "What do you mean, Grandpa?"

He then takes the Alpha Scanner right out of her hands. "This isn't a toy; it's a complicated piece of equipment for doctors." He tells her. Then the Scanner starts beeping and blinking; a warning for something. "What's this mean?" He questions.

"That means a card's been found, Grandpa." Rod tells him.

"I knew it would work! Now let's go find that card!" He says. Mentally I see flames in the background.

* * *

I had gone back to my room and taken my stone on my dresser when it began to glow. I picked it up and I began to hear voices.

Over and over, I hear the same thing. Help us. _What could that mean? _I think.

* * *

When the Alpha Gang came back they were empty handed and exhausted. After a lot of yelling and explaining, I hear something about three brats, and a Triceratops.

When they were finally done, Dr. Z then went on about how he created a new move card. "Unacceptable! How did those meddling kids get their hands on _my_ cards? And why didn't you three get them back?!" Dr. Z yelled, he, his lackeys, Seth, Rod, Laura, and I were in his lab watching everything go down.

"Grandpa, I think the energy level's too high," Laura comments.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Laura." I tell him.

"They're both right. And the way we placed this equipment together, it could blow at any minute." Rod tells him.

"And that's not the only thing." Ed comments.

"You fools! Do you think this is a joke? Move cards are my trademark!" As irate as Dr. Z was, I could care less. "And when they're finally completed, I'll teach those kids a lesson once and for all!" He yells at them.

Seth walks out of the room when the machines begin to glow. Rod, Laura and I walk out of the room. "Grandpa, I've some homework to do." Laura says.

"Yeah, I do too." Rod tells him.

"I do as well." I say, walking out. When we're outside the whole lab blows up. "We were cutting it close, don't you think?" I ask them.

"Yeah…But can you believe it? Kids! Maybe they're our age! Maybe we will meet them. Maybe…" Rod says, trailing off.

_Maybe…_


	2. My visions

Dinosaur King-Lina's Adventures

**Chapter 2- My visions**

_I was asleep, dreaming. In my dream, I was helping three kids escape from Zeta Point._

_One boy had brown, spiky hair, which he kept out of his face with a red visor with little Triceratops horns on it. His clothes were red, orange, or yellow that seemed to match the visor and the boy perfectly._

_There was also a girl with bright pink hair that stuck out to the sides. She wore sunglasses on the top of her head, like a model would. She wore yellow shorts, a dark green shirt, a yellow vest, and dark green leggings._

_The last boy struck me hard. He seemed…familiar. Golden blonde hair adorned his head, covering his ears slightly. He wore a light and dark blue sweatshirt over a white t-shirt, the sweatshirt partially covered by a claw-like fossil hanging around his neck._

_I was running along with them, escaping from this place for once in my life._

* * *

I bolt upright when we were caught by the Alpha Gang, sweat beading down my face. I walk into the bathroom and get ready for the day.

I hear people talking about dinosaurs so I walk in to see what's up. Laura sees me and she motions me to stand next to her and Rod.

I see Dr. Z looking at his new move card he created. "Yes! I did it! It finally worked! My move card is completed!" He says, staring through the glass at the new move card for Terry. "Huh? Where is everybody?" He questions.

"So, is it done, Grandpa?" Rod asks him, we all walk up towards Dr. Z.

"That's right children! Pretty impressive, wouldn't you say?" He asks us. "Now I just need to restore more and more move cards and build a dinosaur kingdom that is unstoppable!" He says, excitedly. "Hey, aren't those three fools back from Egypt yet?" He asks.

"No maybe they're having too much fun." Laura tells him.

I can only imagine that the Alpha Gang chasing after their camel in the middle of the desert, complaining about how they charged it on Zander's card. "I don't think they'll be back for a while." I tell them walking out.

* * *

"Every time! Once more, shake-a-bone, shake-a-bone, shake-a-bone stew. Ride your own dinosaur two-by-two." He throws down the fossils he holds in his hand and they point to London, England…again. "No matter how many times I do it, it says London!" He says, proudly. "See for yourselves, take a look, ha ha ha, what did I tell you!? The fossils never lie!" He tells us.

"Maybe you should try something a little more scientific?" Rod asks him.

"Yeah, Grandpa. Why are you messing around with dinosaur bones?" Laura asks him.

"Let's leave him alone with his fortune telling, guys." I tell they, beginning to walk out.

"You think he's okay? Zander said something like he lost a marble, but I'm not really sure." Laura tells us, walking away from Dr. Z.

"I haven't lost marbles but I have lost dinosaurs, but that doesn't matter so much anymore now that the bones can find them!" Dr. Z says, already sending the Alpha Gang to London, England.

* * *

I walked down the corridor hoping for something to do in my spare time. Helga came past me. "Oh, hello, Lina." She tells me.

"Hi," I tell her. She always kept a close eye on me because I was a child, but I was definitely better than Ursula, Zander and Ed. "I almost forgot. Would you mind cleaning the kitchen today, Lina?" She asks me. I nod in reply.

"Of course!" At least this would give me something to do. I couldn't wait till' the Alpha Gang came back, so in the meantime I had to find something to do to keep from being bored.

"Those three are terrible." Helga grumbles under her breath. "Ursula, Zander and Ed set the kitchen on fire before they left." Helga told me.

"I honestly didn't expect anything else. You should lock them in a room and throw away the key. For our sake." I tell her. I actually liked her. She cared about everyone and had a chip on her shoulders; the Alpha Gang. She had to clean up after they're every mess.

I walked into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and began cleaning the mess they had made. After a while of being on my knees scrubbing and a lot of cleaning sprays, the kitchen was clean once again. I had cleaned every little bit of burnt stuff and the kitchen literally sparkled. I was proud and happy of my work.

"Good as new!" I say to no one in particular.

* * *

Rod and Laura stepped in front of the door to my room. "You have to watch this. It's so freaking funny!" Rod told me.

"Hmm? What did the Alpha Gang return with no card?" I question.

"No. Much better. Come look." Laura opened the door a bit and motioned for me to follow. We walked into Dr. Z's lab and we saw what was going on.

Dr. Z was messing with a huge machine and took a dinosaur card out from it. "Good job, team! He was a bit docile so I modified it's personality into a more aggressive one with the Alpha Controller." He told the Alpha Gang unleashing Tank a Saichania.

"I don't know. He still looks pretty tame to me." Ed said walking closer to Tank. Tank then gave him an enraged look and attacked.

He ran after everyone including Dr. Z while they all pleaded that he lowers the aggression level.

Rod, Laura and I laughed silently. "We should record this and put it on YouTube!" I whisper to them. We watch the whole chase and sneaked into Rod and Laura's room.

When we closed the door, we bust out laughing. Rod hit the floor with his fist while I sunk to the ground in a laughing fit.

"That should happen more often" Laura commented. I took a deep breath and began to meditate.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." I waved to them and left. I came to my room and went straight to my bed. "At least something funny happened…" I chuckled silently.

* * *

_I had another vision while I was asleep. We had been captured by the Alpha Gang and I was sent to our library to 'think about what I had done' as Dr. Z put it. _

_When I was inside the library, I found a dinosaur book I really liked. I opened up the book and found a dinosaur card inside. It had a picture of a Monolophosaurus on the front. _

_I stuck it in my back pocket and slipped outside the library. When I was outside, Dr. Z noticed me, along with Ursula, Zander, and Ed. He said something like 'Where are you going?' And his lackeys blocked my path. I took out the Monolophosaurus card and slashed it across my stone._

_The Monolophosaurus started chasing around the Alpha Gang so I made my escape. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled, running straight to Dr. Z's lab where the 'D-Team' would surely be. _

_When I made it there, I saw they were being watched over by Helga. I decided to go to the bathroom in the little study that Rod, Laura and I used to work on our homework. I unscrewed a few bolts behind the toilet, and then I ran outside the room, and made it behind a wall to where she couldn't see me just in time for her to see the mess. _

_While she was cleaning, I made my way to Dr. Z's lab. When they saw me, I ran into the room and untied them. They thanked me for not leaving them and we ran out of the room. And my dream was over._

* * *

As the days passed by, the Alpha Gang lost all of the cards besides the two they actually came back with. Seth and I had been talking on how we were going to fix the time machine.

"Any luck fixing the time machine yet, Seth?" I question him.

"No, I'm afraid not. Without those replacement parts, there's nothing much to be done." He tells me.

"But what if you were to run a bypass of the command system and energize the couplers manually?" I type up what I want to show him. I then turn the laptop towards Seth. "Like this?"

"Interesting…I'll give that a try right now, Lina." He tells me as we hit the ground.

"You won't be able to time travel, but at least you can transport things from place-to-place." I say.

"Good thinking. Thanks for your help." He says.

"Alright, but if there's anything else I can help with, you know where to find me." I tell him as I walk out.

* * *

The Alpha Gang was outside trying to lore Terry into a trap.

Laura and Rod were watching this event from a tower connected to Zeta Point. I walk up to them in time to hear a conversation.

"This is unbelievable." Laura says, bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" I say, walking up to them. It seems I scared them in the process.

"We've been watching while Ursula and her team try to train the Alpha Droids, and they've just managed to get caught in their own trap." Laura tells me.

"Yeah, well, Grandpa _does _make a lot of defective stuff." Rod says.

"Maybe you should tell him that." Laura told him.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked her.

* * *

Dr. Z was showing off how powerful his dinosaurs were and we were watching him destroy the Ceratosaurus. We watched as the Ceratosaurus turned back to a card and flew farther into the forest. The Alpha Gang was praising him high above the Kami's. "Excellent job! We knocked that Ceratosaurus right out of the ball park!" He said.

"Uh, Grandpa?" Laura asked, noticing that the card had flown away. "The card flew off somewhere."

"Ursula, you nitwit, don't just stand there! Go get that card back!" He demanded.

"Yes, Dr. Z," She said, then turned to Zander and Ed. "Go get that card back you nitwits!"

"Well, you're the nitwit he asked." Zander said, standing up straight.

Ursula had a devilish look in her eyes as she said to get going. The two men dragged themselves into the forest.

* * *

When they came back, they had no card in hand. "Good news!" Zander shouted.

"But bad news too!" Ed commented.

"Okay, we'll take the good news." Ursula said.

"We found the card but, the brats are here and took it." Zander informed us.

"We only asked for the good news!" Dr. Z yelled.

Rod, Laura, and I all watch them wondering the same thing, '_will we meet them?'_

* * *

We watch as Terry hits his nose against the pipe leading down to Zeta Point, as he was in hot pursuit of the kids.

Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang were sending down the Alpha Droids to locate the group of kids.

"Well? Let's go, NOW!" Ursula yelled at Terry and the dinosaurs.

"Go chase down the brats, while we supervise from here." Zander commented.

"If anyone's going to be supervising, it's me! Now get down there!" He said kicking them down the hole in the ground.

"I'll go too, to ensure they do their job." I said.

"…" He seemed to be thinking about it. "…Alright. Don't hurt yourself."

"Thanks Dr. Z!" I say gratefully and hop down the hole as well.

* * *

When we hit the bottom and into Zeta Point, I'm sitting on top of Ursula, Zander, and Ed. When we all stand up, we see the Alpha Droids trying to open the door that has a secret password.

"Useless pile of junk…" Ursula mumbles under her breath. "That's not how you get into a secret entry way." She then turned toward the door. "You need a password to open it. Open Sashimi!" When it doesn't open she sweat-drops.

"No, no, Ursula. I remember it, Open Salami!" Zander says.

"No, no, no, it was Open Salami-Sandwich!" Ed says, wagging his index-finger as someone would do with a small child.

She then turns to the two 'men'. "That's ridiculous, who would come up with a dumb thing like that?" She asks.

"Obviously someone who likes a nice sandwich, though they could have added some cheese…" Zander says.

Ursula becomes enraged. "So you're telling me Salami with Swiss is the password?" She shouts.

"Maybe, but I like provolone better…" Ed mumbles.

"It's not Open Salami, Open Sashimi, Open Pastrami, or…" Ursula begins to ramble.

"Open Sesame…" I mutter under my breath, just loud enough for the door to register the password.

"I knew it was deli meat…" Zander says, trailing off.

I step to the side just as the Alpha Droids go rushing through the door. I watched as the Alpha Gang gets trampled by the droids.

* * *

The droids and dinosaurs were searching for the kids when Ursula, Zander, Ed, and I walked into the hall.

"I can't believe those rats guessed the password. That's just bologna!" Ursula said huffing as she walked down the hall.

"I thought it was pastrami…" Ed mumbled.

I look over at Tank who's growling at a compartment door small enough for the kids to climb in and hide inside. After a few minutes Tank departs so I go walk to the Alpha Gangs side.

* * *

It seems the kids made the mistake of calling Ursula an 'old lady', and anyone knows her knows that she absolutely HATES being called an old lady. It seems they spot a door and they barricade it so Ursula can't get in.

"Hey, Ursula!" I say, catching up to her with Zander and Ed coming up behind me.

"What! Oh, it's you. Yes?" She says.

"I'm going to see what Helga's doing right now, so I'll leave this to you three." I say walking away.

* * *

I walk in to see Helga straightening the furniture in a spacious room. "Helga, need any help?" I ask her.

"Can you get that couch right over there?" She asks me, pointing to the last couch that has yet to be straightened.

I walk over to the couch and flip it into the right place. I then look over to see Dr. Z's dinosaur cards scattered on the floor. It seems Helga noticed too because she picks them all up and stuffs them in her apron pocket.

I hear a Parasaurolophus cry out and see it run toward the door. I see the girl from my dream who has bright pink hair that stuck out to the sides. She's wearing sunglasses on the top of her head, like a model would. She's also wearing yellow shorts, a dark green shirt, a yellow vest, and dark green leggings.

"Zoe, wait!" I see the boy with brown, spiky hair, which he kept out of his face with a red visor with little Triceratops horns on it. His clothes were red, orange, or yellow that seemed to match the visor and the boy perfectly. He was also holding his Triceratops.

After him is the boy with golden blonde hair that adorned his head, covering his ears slightly. He's wearing a light and dark blue sweatshirt over a white t-shirt, the sweatshirt partially covered by a claw-like fossil hanging around his neck. He was holding his Carnotaurus in his arms.

"Stop right there, you." Helga says sternly.

"Hello, ma'am. We're…safety inspectors." They then start running again. "You passed!" The boy in orange yells.

"Ah! I hardly believe that!" Helga says.

"I don't either. I'll see what they're up to." I then take off after them.

* * *

"Which way is it coming from?" The boy in orange asks frantically.

"I don't know." The boy in blue said.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" I shout coming to a halt in front of them.

"Look, we just need to find Zoe and get out of here!" The boy in orange shouts in my face.

"Answer me and I might help you!" I yell straight back at him.

"I'm Max, the boy next to me is Rex and the girl was Zoe. Look, we came here on accident and we're stuck here for now." The boy in orange- who I now know as Max- says.

"Alright, it seems they're trying to…" I get cut off when Max's Triceratops takes off in a different direction.

"Hey, Chomp! Wait up!" Max yells after him. I sweat drop. The Alpha Gang was trying to separate the three of them and take them down separately.

"No, Max!" The boy Rex shouts. "We got no choice, after them Ace! And you," He says, pointing at me. "What were you attempting to say before?!"

"It seems they were trying to split you all up, and their plan worked." I bit out.

"Help!" Zoe screams.

"Zoe!" Rex yells.

* * *

"Zoe! Oh no…We got to find another door!" Rex says running off.

* * *

Rex and I were racing to find another door to help out Max and Zoe. "Max! Where are you?! Max!" Rex shouts.

We watch as the wall in front of us comes crashing down and we see Max's Triceratops lying on its side. We then see Styracosaurus come and jab the Triceratops with its horn.

"Here we go, Ace!" Rex says, pulling out his DinoHolder. "We gotta help out Chomp! Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" He shouts, slashing Ace's Dino Card.

When Ace fully transforms, and starts running forward, Terry comes out and stops Ace in his tracks.

"It's Terry…" Rex says, wide-eyed. He gasps when the Alpha Gang comes out of the debris with the Alpha Droids, who seems to have captured Max. "Max!"

With one more strike from Styracosaurus, Chomp's defeated, and turns back into a card. Rex is about to pull out his move card when he gets cut off by Dr. Z.

"Don't you do it! If you care about you're friends that is." Dr. Z calls out.

"Sorry Rex…" Zoe mumbles, having got captured as well.

"They got you too?" Rex says.

Max starts struggling. "Let me go!" Max calls in desperation.

Ursula comes up on him, and starts pulling his cheeks. "Dr. Z is speaking!"

"Hello Rex, thanks for dropping by, you're just in time to watch as we do away with your Carnotaurus." Dr. Z says smirking.

"Ace!" Rex shouts, turning back to the battle at hand. Styracosaurus jabs Ace with its horn repeatedly, wearing Ace's strength out.

"Now for the finishing touch!" Ursula swipes her card on the Alpha Scanner. "Volcano Burst!" Terry uses the move and engulfs Ace in flames. Ace stands for a few more seconds with his energy depleted completely and then transforms back into a card.

Everyone excluding the Alpha Gang has a miffed look on their face. Even me. I barely hear what Max mumbles under his breath. "What now?"


	3. My freedom

Dinosaur King-Lina's Adventures

**Chapter 3- My freedom**

After Dr. Z finds out I was helping the D-Team (as I now know) out, he sent me to the library to 'think about what I did', as Dr. Z put it in my dream and in real life.

I also found the book that the dinosaur card was in and found out my dream was accurate. I stuck the Monolophosaurus card in my back pocket and slipped out of the library. When I was outside, Dr. Z noticed me, along with Ursula, Zander, and Ed. "Where are you going?" And his lackeys blocked my path. I took out the Monolophosaurus card and slashed it on my stone.

The Monolophosaurus started chasing the Alpha Gang so I made my escape. "I'm sorry…" I mumble, running straight to Dr. Z's lab where the D-team would be.

When I made it there, I saw they were being watched over by Helga. I decided to go to the bathroom in the little study Rod, Laura, and I used to work on our homework. I unscrewed a few bolts behind the toilet, and then I ran outside the room, and made it behind a wall to where she couldn't see me just in time to see the mess.

While she was cleaning, I made my way to Dr. Z's lab. When they saw me, I ran into the room and untied them. They thanked me for not leaving them behind and we ran out of the room.

My dreams came true.

* * *

We were running down the hallways when we ran into Rod and Laura. They agreed to help us escape, and took us up to the surface.

"Ah, I almost had the whole deck!" Max complained.

"You did?" Rex and I question.

"I was close, but that Helga woman's tough." He mumbled.

"She maybe tough, but I was able to trick her." I say, grinning.

"So, who are you three anyway? And what are you doing here?" Max asks Rod, Laura, and me.

"Oh my god!" He then points to me. "If you want to help the enemy's out, at least give them you're name! You bring shame to your family name…and me." He ends sheepishly. "Heh, I'm Rod."

"I'm Laura." She says.

"The name's Lina." I mumble.

"And you're the D-Team!" Laura says, smiling. "Max Taylor, Rex Owen," She starts giggling. "And Zoe Drake."

Rex was the first to respond. "How do you know that? Have you been spying on us?"

"Everyone knows you since that quiz show. Well…except Lina. I don't even know where you were when we saw that."

I grin sheepishly. "Well, in my defense, cleaning up after the Alpha Gang takes a lot of work." I say.

"Oh yeah, maybe…" Rex trails off.

"Are you guys' part of the Alpha Gang?" Zoe asks.

"I guess sort of. Laura and I do stuff for our Grandpa sometimes." Rod says.

"Are you kidding me? That mean guy's your Grandpa?" Max asks them.

"Oh, he's really not that mean. He just get's excited when there's something about dinosaurs. He has this big dream of being a Dinosaur King one day." Laura says.

"A Dinosaur King?" Max questions.

"That's right. And he's dedicated his whole life to building a Dinosaur Kingdom." Rod says.

"If you ask me, he acts more like a lunatic than any sort of a King…" Rex mumbles.

"Oh yeah? I don't remember asking. Besides, Grandpa didn't create the cards to begin with." Rod says, causally.

That earned a gasp from all three of them. "Well then, who did?" Rex asks.

"Can't tell." Rod says.

Laura giggles. "Nope."

"Right, Lina?" Rod asks me.

"Yeah, yeah, can't tell." I say, looking downcast.

"Why not? After everything else you told us, tell us the rest!" Zoe demands.

"It's a secret." Laura looks up to Rod. "Right?"

"Yup! Right, Lina?" Rod asks me.

"Yeah…" I say.

"So…now that I told you why he was trying to collect the Dinosaur Cards, could you please stop interfering with his plans?" Rod asks.

"Yeah, can't you just leave him alone?" Laura asks.

"Leave him alone? The Dinosaurs are in trouble because of him and they're asking for help!" Max snaps.

"Yeah. Whatever your Grandfather says he wants to do with the Dinosaurs, its' not what they want at all!" Rex says.

"Besides, if that Old Lad…" Rex, Max and I move in quick to shut her mouth before she could finish what she was saying.

"No!" We all say. She then detaches our hands off her mouth.

"I mean Ursula and the other two. You must have seen how horrible they are to the Dinosaurs. They treat them like they don't have feelings that don't matter at all!" Zoe exclaims.

Rod and Laura to turn us. "Oh yeah, that is too bad." Rod says.

"Sure is." Laura agrees. "But, oh well."

The three of them have a miffed look on their faces. "You were about to call me an Old Lady weren't you?" Ursula says from behind us.

The Alpha Droids surround us, with the Alpha Gang at the front. We see Dr. Z starts cackling from the Alpha Scanner, Ursula's holding.

"They found us." Max says.

"Oh, that. I sent them our coordinates." Rod says, pulling out his Alpha Scanner.

Laura starts giggling. "And now you're going to be prisoners again."

"Thank you, kids. Good work." Dr. Z says gratefully.

"There's no escape for you, this time!" Zander says.

"Not that we can think of!" Ed comments.

"Not without dinosaurs!" Ursula says.

Then out of nowhere, a plane comes flying in close. There's a man in cowboy attire smashing his face on the glass of the window. "Max, I'm here!" He calls out.

"Huh? Dad?" Max says, wide-eyed. _Dad huh, lucky…_.I think.

"Who's that?" Rod asks.

"Don't worry kids; I'm coming to the rescue!" He says heroically. Then, he jumps out of the plane with his parachute backwards. He then frantically tries pulling the cord, finally realizing it's not on right. When he pulls it, he's heading straight down with his head first. A few more seconds of falling and he crashes into the trees.

"DAD!" Max yells, locating where his father fell.

"Max, I've come just in time to save you; but first, could you save me?" He asks, hanging upside down.

"No problem…" Max mutters.

Zoe looks back to see the Alpha Gang gaining fast. "But we better hurry, because here they come!"

Rex goes over to the man and unhooks him, the man landing on his head.

The Alpha Gang finds us and keeps running. "Quite running away, you brats!" Ursula yells.

"I recognize you three! You're the Alpha Gang monsters who are always threatening my kids. And it seems other kids." The man says, holding a Dino Whip at them.

"Who are you? Buffalo Bill?" Dr. Z asks.

"I am Dinosaur Expert, Spike Taylor!" He says, pridefully. "PHD! And sworn Dinosaur Defender!" He says, flailing his arms.

"Though not much of a parachuter…" Ursula says.

"That was a nasty fall." Zander comments.

"You should take some classes." Ed adds.

"Hey I survived, didn't I?" He says, making them look up at him. "Anyway, the important thing is, I'm here to rescue these kids. That's what parents do. You know me as a brilliant paleontologist, but I'm also a concerned father."

"Thanks." "That's nice." Max and Zoe comment.

"So now villains, you shall taste my Whip of Extreme Justice!" He starts to fling it, but it gets caught in a tree branch behind him. "Oh, in just a second…" He finishes sheepishly.

"So much for that…" "Ugh…" The three members of the D-Team comment.

"Listen up! You kids give me back the cards you stole, or this big, bad paleontologist dad is going to be Terry's next meal!" Dr. Z yells through the Alpha Scanner. "Attack!"

"Alpha Slash!" The Alpha Gang says, swiping their cards. When the three Dinosaurs are fully transformed they give a loud, terrible roar.

"Ready, run for it!" Dr. Taylor yells, running. Zoe in the lead, Rex next, after that is Max, then Dr. Taylor, and me tagging along at the end.

"Come this way!" Rex yells, running toward the hole.

"Why, where are we going?" Dr. Taylor asks.

"We're going to the ventilation duct; we must get the other cards back." I say.

"What? I thought the old man said you have all the cards." Dr. Taylor says.

"He doesn't know his cleaning lady has them…" Max says, catching up to Zoe and Rex.

We all jump down the hole, while Max and I yell out "Open Sesame!" the door's password. The door opens and we run inside. Whether we would make it in time or not was beyond our control. The only thing propelling me forward was the thought of losing my new found friends.


End file.
